The Price of a New Life
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: No summary  / it's a oneshot though that MIGHT be made into a chapter story OwO review! And help is welcomed!
1. The price of a new life

Hokay…so I JUST finished watching Dragon Hunters (The movie, STILL working on the TV series X3) And it is GREAT I really recommend it for those who have not seen them =D (Both French and English versions are awesome X3 but I recommend the TV series in French and the Movie in English, IDK that's just my preference XD) Anyway shutting up now! Oh yeah REVIEWS ARE LOVED =3

* * *

><p>She wasn't an innocent child anymore; he should've said no, what was he thinking? He remembered the little eleven year old girl whom he found annoying and obsessed with silver knight Gothica. She sort of changed him…and he changed her, for the worse…<p>

He didn't change her emotionally or mentally, but physically, her stomach became more and more swollen each passing day, and it was entirely his fault. Why did she have to get older?

Gwizdo stood outside of the midwife's house, kicking a rock before sliding down the wall, his head in his hands, how long has it been? The sun was setting and it was around early afternoon when the women rushed her in and kicked him out.

His wondering mind was interrupted with the wails of a newborn; his eyes were welding with tears…why? He had never felt this way before, was this what every new father felt like? His mind was interrupted with the open of the door; one of the nurses came out with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Zoria's not doing very well. She's not going to make it." Gwizdo's eyes filled with more tears as the nurse led him in, there she was, her hair a mess, but she was breathing still…but it was weaker and weaker with each breath…

"Zoe?" he asked, her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed at him weakly.

"I've not heard that name in a long time." She weezed with a small smile on her face, someone forced a bundle in his arms, the newborn resembled him…but with blonde hair. Blonde hair like…he looked at her again, her arm was extended, her index finger was being grasped by the newborn; she smiled.

"Guifford…name him Guifford."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." Gwizdo sobbed, her arm dropped, she was more weaker.

"Just take care of him…" and those were her last words, her last breath…

* * *

><p>Okay this IS a oneshot…BUT if you all like it, I MIGHT make it into a story…=3 just r&amp;r =P<p> 


	2. Five Years Later

H'okay, I've had some requests from DA, so yeah here's chapter two =3

* * *

><p>Gwizdo shot up from bed. Another dream, more like nightmare. This was the third time this week he's been having these…nightmares. Looking over at a smaller, empty bed he looked back at his hands sighing before shooting up. Empty bed? He flipped the blankets off of him, rushing downstairs.<p>

"Guifford!" he called, his heart racing, the room seemed to spin.

"Guifford?" he asked again before a small voice squeaked.

"Yes, papa?" Gwizdo turned around to face his little five year old son. The small boy was wearing an aviator hat that was still too big for him, so you couldn't see his big blue eyes unless the boy pushed it back, nor could you see his blonde hair, however you could see the knitted stuffed rabbit in his arms that was so worn from all the love the little boy gave it.

"Where were you?" the worried father asked as Guifford pulled the stuffed rabbit closer.

"I was with Lian-chu and Amaatria. We watched the sun rise, you were still sleeping."

"Well next time, can you guys wake me up and tell me?" Gwizdo took the aviator hat off of his son's head and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Okay, papa." The little boy giggled as Gwizdo gathered him in his arms.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked his son, Guifford stuck his thumb in his mouth in a thinking manner.

"I wanna go dragon hunting with you and Lian-chu!" the little boy exclaimed as his father chuckled.

"Maybe when you're older." Guifford just pouted his lower lip and crossed his arms, causing Gwizdo to laugh. Such a stubborn child.

"Well then I wanna watch the clouds, and if we see a dragon, I get to hunt with you and Lian-chu."

"Okay, well watch the clouds." Gwizdo replied, ignoring the dragon hunting part. Getting ready to open the door, Jennyline stopped him.

"And WHERE do you think you're going with my adorable grandson?"

"We're going to watch the clouds, grandmamma." Guifford squeaked as his grandmother gave a small smile.

"Alright, but if you take him to any place dangerous, I'll knock your head off, Gwizdo!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Was his reply as the father and son ventured onto the lawn.

"Don't get too close to the edge, Guifford, you know how I feel about that." Gwizdo warned, placing his son on the ground, the little boy took a few steps forward before plopping down in the grass, staring upwards, his little mouth gaped open a bit; his father took a seat next to him. Guifford looked from the sky towards his father, his big blue eyes held curiosity.

"Papa, what was mama like?" never before had Guifford asked such a question…it…shocked Gwizdo that his son had asked that out of the blue.

"I ask grandmamma all the time and she tells me to pick up my toys, every time I ask." Gwizdo just pulled his son closer.

"Your mother was brave." That was the only answer Gwizdo gave before looking up, his mind wandering into the past.

* * *

><p>Yeah…holy hell this chapter sucks D= anyway R&amp;R…pwese?<p> 


	3. The First Flashback

-cries in joy- I have a laptop again! That means more fanfics for you all!

Anyway here's chapter 3.

Oh before I begin chapter 3 is a flashback, now that that's out of the way, let's get started!

* * *

><p>He felt as though he had accomplished something, stealing the virginity of the girl he once found annoying as a child. She turned him off once she moaned 'I love you' it only lasted fifteen seconds.<p>

She stood outside of her mother's inn. Rain pouring, her feet sinking in the mud. She wished the mud would sink her where she would be on the other side of the land, falling until…

She shook her head, pounding her fists at the sides of her head.

"No, no, no." she took a deep breath, opening the door, making sure her cape was secured around her body.

"Zoria!" her mother greeted, "You're soaked, take off that wet thing." Her mother demanded, pulling her into a hug, Zoria pushed herself out of her mother's hug.

"I-I need to talk to Gwizdo…" Zoria looked down, "I need to talk to him alone."

"What did he do?" Jennyline asked annoyed as her eldest daughter blushed, trying to keep the tears from coming.

"Please." Her mother just sighed walking into the kitchen, the pilot of the St. George walking out.

"What are you here for?" Gwizdo asked, Zoria gave him a ticked off look.

"I'm here to demand you pay me my gold back."

"Gold? What gold? Need I remind you, you paid with your virginity. Something I cannot give back."

"You WILL need to pay me though!"

"I don't need to pay you squat!"

"My mother will force you to pay me!"

"And why?"

"Because…" Zoria was silent, trying to hold tears back, but they began to fall out.

"Crying will get you nowhere. I'm not paying you and that's final." Zoria stomped over towards the immature money loving man, slapping him across the face.

"You'll take that back once you see this!" Zoria threw her cloak on the ground. Gwizdo stared in shock at the swell of her stomach, he pointed at it in horror, backing up until he fell on his behind.

"Please tell me you just have a bad case of gas."

"I wish I did!" Zoria crossed her arms, her mother walked in oblivious to what was going on.

"What is all this yelling?" Jennyline demanded, stopping in her tracks, staring at the bump of her daughter's lower abdomen.

"Zoria…what is that?"

"Your grandchild, and you won't believe who the father is!" Zoria gritted her teeth, giving the evil eye to Gwizdo, Jennyline gave the death glare to him.

"YOU impregnated my Zoria!" Jennyline yelled, "You sick son of a…" Jennyline stopped in her words, noticing her eldest daughter shaking with tears.

"Zoria, tell me what happened." Jennyline seemed more calm as she grabbed her daughter's shoulders in a comforting way.

"I had no money…it was the only way I could think of to pay, I-I don't know how it happened, it only lasted fifteen seconds."

"Yeah, because you turned me off by admitting your feelings. I seem to have that effect on the ladies."

"No one is talking to you, Gwiz…" Jennyline couldn't finish her sentence, her daughter pointed her index finger at Gwizdo.

"For YOUR information, I do NOT love you! I was just in the moment! Second, you're a hideous big nosed jerk who cares about nothing but yourself!"

"That's not true!"

"You're right…you care about gold more than yourself!" Gwizdo's mouth gapped open as if he were going to make a comeback, nothing came out.

"You win this round, Zoria." He mumbled, walking out of the room, things were changing, and it seemed to be changing for the worst.

* * *

><p>Yeah…not a good way to end a chapter…oh well DX<p> 


	4. The Flashback that was a Dream

Ho oh oh, look, chappie four! YAY!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for lending me your bed, Lian-chu." Zoria gave a smile to the brave Asian, "You're always putting others before yourself, unlike some people." She gave a pissed off look to the person in the bed under her.<p>

"I'm NOT giving up my nice comfortable bed to some pregnant girl." Gwizdo retorted as Zoria huffed, rolling on her side, her backside turned towards them.

"And guess who made the girl, pregnant? OH! I remember! YOU did, Gwizdo!"

"You could have paid me the gold…"

"NEED I remind you, I HAD NO GOLD!"

"Could have paid me later." Gwizdo closed his eyes for a split second before opening them, the room was covered in blood, his sheets were stained, he looked over to where Lian-chu was lying, instead of Lian-chu, Zoria sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, her vaginal area was bleeding intensely while she sharpened a knife. She stopped, her eyes were cold and glassy, her foot prints echoed throughout the room as she stopped in front of Gwizdo, the knife to his throat.

"Why were you such a jerk?" she asked, one of her eyes popped out of her head, blood squirting every which way, as blood seeped from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Zoria! I was just upset and not ready!" the knife was pressed harder on his neck while Zoria's face changed to Guifford's innocent face.

"No one can save you now, papa." As the knife slid across Gwizdo's throat.

Gwizdo shot up from the grass, breathing heavily, holding his throat, looking around, his guess was that it was early in the evening, he looked over to where Guifford sat before jolting up, running into the inn.

"Guifford!" he called, everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Over here, papa!" Gwizdo turned around to see his son and Lian-chu waving at a table he made his way to them, sitting next to his son.

"You took a nap, papa!" Guifford exclaimed as Lian-chu gave a look of worry.

"And a rather long one too, are you alright, Gwizdo?" Gwizdo just gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine, pal." Gwizdo lied as Jennyline sat some pancakes in front of Guifford.

"YAY! Thank you grandmamma!" Guifford exclaimed, putting the pancake in his mouth.

"Here, let me cut that for you." Lian-chu offered as he sliced the pancakes to smaller, bite sized pieces for Guifford.

"Thank you, Lian-chu!" as Guifford stabbed the fork into the honey drizzled pancakes, placing them in his mouth, Gwizdo gave a small smile, hoisting himself from the table.

"Where are you going, Gwizdo?" Lian-chu asked as Gwizdo looked behind him.

"I'll meet you two upstairs, I'm really not that hungry."

Upon arriving in their room, he looked out the window, wondering if his dreams were trying to tell him something…

* * *

><p>Yeah…this chapter sucks! But don't worry, the flashbacks are NOT over =D Oh yes, there will be more! MORE I SAY! Ahem, anyway review?<p> 


	5. No to Dragon Hunting!

Look it's chapter 5! SWAG!

OH by the way, I have a DH abridged series, =3 if anyone's interested in auditioning, let me know ^o^ (more info on my youtube channel(RulerOFWorlds)) deadline 3 march, 2012.

* * *

><p>"C'mon auntie Zaza!" Guifford exclaimed running out of the inn with his stuffed rabbit in one hand and toy sword in the other. Zaza trudging down the stairs, hair in a messy ponytail, with a toy sword in her hand. Gwizdo stopped her in her tracks.<p>

"You better not be taking Guifford out dragon hunting. Or training him to dragon hunt. I told Lian-chu a million times and I'll tell you a million times too if I have to. I don't want my son killed, maimed, or limbless. And training him to hunt dragons will acquire him to have one of the following."

"Don't worry, Gwizdo." The sixteen year old giggled, "We're just going to…play knights?"

"Knights sometimes hunt dragons…" Gwizdo gave a suspicious look to the teenager, Zaza begun to sweat a bit as Guifford opened the door to the inn.

"Come on, Zaza! You promised to teach me the arts of dragon hunting!" he exclaimed, pulling on Zaza's arm.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Gwizdo sighed shaking his head, grabbing his son by the hand, pulling him away from Zaza and the door.

"Papa! What are you doing?" Guifford asked, his father gave him a strict look, bending down to his height.

"Guifford, I told you more than a million times, no, no to dragon hunting."

"But…you, Lian-chu, and auntie Zaza dragon hunt…"

"Amaatria doesn't" Gwizdo said, pointing to the dancer.

"But…I don't like dancing, papa." Gwizdo just gave a loud sigh.

"I just want you to be safe, and dancing is a little bit safer than dragon hunting. Why don't you pick up a hobby, son…that isn't dragon hunting, or fighting, or anything too dangerous."

"Okay…" Guifford sighed, looking down, Gwizdo smiled a little, giving his son a kiss on top of his blonde head.

"I love you so much, Guifford." And it was the honest truth.

* * *

><p>HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! THIS SUCKED!<p>

Anywho, review? Please? OwO


	6. Viva la Guifford?

Look! I'm aliiiive! Hehe sorry for the looooong wait ^^; here's chapter six

* * *

><p>Guifford just laid in his bed, waiting, waiting, and growing sleepy, that's when he heard it, the snores of Lian-Chu and the sleep talking mumbles of his father. He gave a smile and quietly flipped the blankets off of him, slipping on his boots. Tiptoeing past Hector though he really didn't have to, the old dragon was now deaf. Quietly opening the door, he tiptoed outside into the hallway and down the stairs of the inn. Upon arriving into the kitchen he filled a satchel full of food and a canteen full of water, stuffing the canteen into his satchel full of bread and cheeses.<p>

Guifford opened the door to the inn, looking back he sighed and whispered "I'm sorry, papa." And with that he closed the door, making his way across the bridge.

"WHERE'S MY SON?" Lian-chu jumped from his slumber looking over at Gwizdo flipping the room upside down.

"Calm down, Gwizdo, he's probably with Zaza or Jennyline."

"They haven't seen him!" he yelled worried, looking under the bed for the tenth time.

"The Forrestal brothers! I bet they took him! Don't worry Guifford, papa's coming!" and with that the worried father raced out of the bedroom, his best friend slowly followed him. Gwizdo slapped his hands on the table in front of the Forrestal brothers, making their breakfast plates jump and clatter.

"Where. Is. He?" Gwizdo asked through gritted teeth.

"Who, pipsqueak?" one of them remarked rudely.

"My son! What have you done with Guifford?"

"We've done nothing!"

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" he grabbed a fork lunging towards them as Lian-chu grabbed him, causing Gwizdo to kick and scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" his face turned red, as tears were coming out of his eyes.

"IF ANYTHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!" Lian-chu placed Gwizdo down, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Gwizdo. I really don't think the Forrestal brothers have done anything." That's when Jennyline walked in on the scene, hands on her hips.

"Lian-chu's right, most of the bread and cheese is missing, I think…Guifford ran away." Gwizdo just shook his head, more tears escaping his eyes.

"He wouldn't do that…HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" and with that the worried father collapsed on his knees, head in his hands sobbing to where he could barely breath.

* * *

><p>Yeah this chapter was short…and it sucked DX but I'll try not to be lazy with chapter 7 XD<p> 


	7. Saving the princess?

Chapter 7…how very convenient…

* * *

><p>The further he got, the more he missed his family, but something told him to keep going forward…but what? Guifford stopped in his tracks, looking back, he had come a long way, it was morning now, so he was very tired, a nap maybe…he leaned against a tree, and began drifting, only to jump at the ground quaking and the screams of a girl.<p>

"Get back! My orders!" the girl screamed, it was a wonder how she was running from the dragon, her poofy dress and white bowed shoes that were now stained with mud didn't look like the dragon hunting wear someone should wear. She tripped as Guifford gasped, still hiding behind the tree. He had to do something…but what? That's when he saw it, a simple rock. Grabbing the rock he threw the object aiming at the dragon's head, the beast turned towards him and roared angrily at the boy.

"Leave her alone!" Guifford said, this was it, he was confronting a dragon and practically saving a girl that looked to be about his age.

"Heaven's sake! Princess Mirette! A dragon?" Guifford heard what sounded like men's voices and clanging of armor. Grabbing another rock, Guifford was ready to defend himself that's when the dragon screamed in pain before toppling over, blood seeping out of the back of its neck. The girl he vaguely saw earlier hurried to what seemed to be…knights! Yes real live knights!

"Honestly your highness! What on earth were you doing out here alone?" one of them asked as the girl gave him a hug.

"Oh Sebastian! I was just outside picking flowers when out of the blue the dragon appeared, I ran and ran and…" She pointed towards Guifford, "That boy…he risked his life." Guifford blushed as the night nodded.

"Boy! Come hither!" Guifford obeyed, running towards the knight, the knight smiled.

"Thank you, young man, for risking your life for the princess."

"Huh? Princess?" Guifford asked looking over at the girl, the princess blushed, her honey brown hair bounced as she nodded, her long lashes closed, covering her green eyes. Her face suddenly lit in realization.

"A banquet! We must prepare this boy a banquet!" she exclaimed, "After all he did save my life."

The knight just nodded.

"We'll need permission from the king."

"I'm sure father won't mind!" the princess exclaimed, "Just suit him up in better clothes!"

"Yes your majesty!" and with that one of the knights grabbed Guifford's hand pulling him towards a city, the princess was being surrounded by the other knights as a form of protection, Guifford turned around to look at her, but all he saw was a group of knights…

* * *

><p>OMG! I suck! Anyway…review?<p> 


	8. Flashback and Preparing for the Banquet

OMG! LOOK IT'S CHAPTER 8! I am on 8 right? UGH! I don't remember DX

This is another flashback in the beginning X3 just so there's no confusion.

* * *

><p>She was about seven months along now, her huge belly seemed to move from the baby's kicks and hiccups.<p>

Gwizdo sat bored at the dining table, his best friend was knitting something, he couldn't tell and neither did he care. He was just waiting for his breakfast.

"Where is my breakfast Jennyline?" he asked in an annoyed way that Jennyline just glared at him.

"You are the stingiest man I've ever met, Gwizdo! I wanted my Zoria to be married and to give me a grandchild…" Gwizdo interrupted her with a sarcastic remark.

"Well she's giving you a grandchild, isn't she?"

"She's giving me a grandchild with a man she doesn't even love! And I wanted her to be married first!"

"Well sorry about your luck, Jennyline, I have no plans to marry Zoria, and I have no plans on raising the kid."

"Well I just hope she finds a decent man to help her raise the baby! I can see you're not going to help, Gwizdo!" Zoria walked in, yawning, resting her hand on her stomach, she sat at the dining table next to Lian-chu.

"What are you making?" she asked as the Asian man gave a smile.

"It's something for the baby. I'm not sure what it is yet."

"Thank you, Lian-chu. You've been helping me out a lot; I just can't thank you enough. Unlike a certain someone who happens to be the father." She gave a glare at Gwizdo as he yawned with a bored look on his face.

"If you want me to care, fine! How are you feeling, Zoria?" Gwizdo asked in a rather rude way that caused the mother of his child to shoot him a death glare before replying.

"Oh I'm just peachy! OUR baby is moving!"

"And I don't care."

He couldn't believe he was such a jerk back then. Now he was crying over the fact his son was missing, the son she gave him. He just wished he could turn back time and not be such a jerk.

Guifford on the other hand was being scrubbed in an ivory bathtub, he was going to be presented in front of the king himself, along with the queen and the…princess. He honestly still couldn't believe he had saved a princess! And a pretty princess at that. He looked down at the dirty water, he had no clue he was that grimy.

"We may have to give you another bath." The woman sighed, letting the water drain before filling it back up with clean water and fresh bath salts. This time there was no dirty water, Guifford was then wrapped up in the softest, fluffiest towel ever, and it smelled so nice of roses.

"The king's old bathrobe from when he was a young prince will suffice as a cover up as we get you to the tailor. He'll fix you up nicely." And with that, the bathrobe was tied around the boy as he was led out of the bathroom towards a long hallway into another room.

"Quickly Seymour! The banquet will begin any moment!" the large man just smiled a very friendly smile.

"No worries, Claudia! I'll fix this boy up in some nice clothes!" He turned his attention to Guifford.

"What's your name young man?" he asked as Guifford smilled.

"I-I'm Guifford." He replied as the man smiled.

"Name's Seymour! Thank you Claudia, I'll take it from here." And with that the maid left as Seymour began measuring Guifford.

"So, Guifford, where are you from? Where are your parents?"

"I'm from my grandmother's inn. My mama is dead and papa…" he stopped, his father was probably really worried.

"A runaway I see."

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to see the world." Guifford looked down in sorrow and pity.

"You and Princess Mirette are both the same, Guifford. She absolutely hates the palace walls, she prefers being out of the kingdom. Which as you can see, got her in a lot of trouble."

"How old is the princess?" Guifford asked as Seymour began rummaging through a chest of clothes.

"She'll be five in a few weeks." Guifford was happy to know she was at least his age.

"I'm also five." Seymour smiled.

"I hope you and Mirette will be good friends."

"I'm sure we will!" Guifford blushed, "I'm sure we will."

* * *

><p>-tears- THIS SUCKED! Anyway, please R&amp;R! I love them =3<p> 


End file.
